


Little Things #56

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [56]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Reading in bed





	Little Things #56

"How's the reading going?" you ask before plopping beside Jaebeom.

He doesn't look at you, but answers, "I was busy so I could only continue now. This is a really good book though."

"Yeah," you peek at the page he's in. "Oh, that's one of my favourite parts."

" _I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then_ ," he reads fluidly, making you close your eyes in satisfaction.

You lean on his shoulder, the semi-lying position making it easy for you to rest on the crook of his neck while he's still reading. His mesmerising voice calms you and takes away all the worries you have in mind.

Jaebeom continues reading until he feels your steady breathing by his neck. He doesn't want to disturb you, so he carefully sets the book on the bedside table. He drifts to sleep with a smile.


End file.
